Love Me If You Dare
by iffulovedme
Summary: Oshitari/Gakuto. Atobe/Oshitari. Atobe/Jiroh. Yuushi is cheating on Gakuto with Atobe. Jiroh watches the train wreck. Why does Atobe-buchou look like he's gonna cry. But of course, we are only imagining this. Atobe Keigo does not have feelings…Or does he?
1. Chapter 1

Atobe didn't understand what was going on, didn't understand what he was seeing. He hesitated, something he never did, before lifting a hand to his face.

"_Insight_," he whispered softly.

He saw two people in love with each other, showing their love by a passionate joining of the lips, curious hands seeking. Atobe lowered his hand; he had seen _enough_. He picked up his racket from where he'd dropped it in a moment of surprise, of weakness. He walked, not away as most in his position would, but toward the couple. He had known he wasn't in a 'real' relationship with Yuu-Oshitari, had known Oshitari wasn't going to give up Mukahi…That one little part in Atobe's mind that had been foolish enough to hope for the impossible was now crushed.

Many people that day saw nothing strange; they simply saw Oshitari kissing his boyfriend Mukahi on the immaculate Hyoutei tennis courts. However, one sleepy singles two player opened his eyes long enough to see a sight that no one ever saw. Jiroh was just in time to see a single tear make its way down a certain Ore-sama's face before being wiped away hastily.

Jiroh looked away, feeling guilty as though he had seen something he ought not to have. People weren't supposed to see behind Atobe Keigo's meticulously set mask. It unnerved and shocked many when they found the confident buchou of Hyoutei had feelings. That is, besides arrogance.

Jiroh shook his head. He had been one of the few to know Atobe was seeing Oshitari behind Mukahi's back. Oshitari probably hadn't seen through Atobe's perfect mask (for which he really couldn't be blamed since people weren't supposed to it was there, let alone see past it) and hadn't known Atobe's feelings for the tensai were real.

But Jiroh had known. He often watched his buchou with intensity similar to the way Atobe watched Oshitari. This knowledge made his chest hurt for reasons he didn't want to examine right then.

He watched Atobe straighten and walk forwards. He picked up a tennis ball with his racket, tossed it high before harshly serving into the court where Oshitari and Mukahi were still entwined. The ball whisked by their heads, barely missing Mukahi's ear. A warning. A demonstration of control and power and what might happen _if_ they didn't cut it out right that second.

"If you don't mind," Atobe said, his voice seemingly normal, if a little sharp. "This is tennis practice. Save that for when you're off my courts."

The couple turned, dazed. Atobe felt like snarling. Or alternatively, smashing his racket into both their faces. Damn his reputation.

"Oh..Atobe..I..." started Oshitari. He stopped when he saw the look on his captain's face.

"We're here to play tennis, if you'll remember. While I'm captain of this team, there will be no making out on the courts."

Atobe sounded like his usual self. No one but Jiroh noticed his left hand was clenched in a fist. "Twenty laps around the school and I'd better not see you disgracing the courts like this again."

Other regulars and underclassman observed. It was always fun to see Atobe chew others out, as long as it wasn't you.

Mukahi opened his mouth to protest but promptly closed it again when Oshitari touched his arm.

"Let's get started," Oshitari said gently.

They both took off running, feeling the pointed stare of their captain.

"Practice is over. First years get the balls. Practice tomorrow at seven am. Dismissed."

If anyone had been unsure before, they weren't now; Atobe's mask was back fixedly in place.

Jiroh hated that mask. People tried to see beneath it, but they couldn't. It wasn't for lack of trying either. Tezuka had tried and Sanada had tried, and indeed, both had come close…and yet, it had been all in vain. Atobe was brilliant at defending his team, protecting them, so naturally when it came to himself, Atobe had put up walls that were damn near impossible to impenetrate. The purpose of his mask was to protect himself from those who wanted to use and abuse him.

So far, Atobe's lovers hadn't understood the captain well enough, hadn't been able to see behind the dark eyes, and by default, had used the captain. Oshitari had, albeit unknowingly, wronged Atobe in the worse fashion imaginable.

Jiroh hated what was happening now. He knew it would take forever for Atobe to even think about reaching out again. He knew Atobe was lonely and longed to comfort him. But Atobe won't--_can't_-- seem to let down his guard, relax and let his feelings override his decisions.

No one except the select few Atobe took into his confidence knew the reason for Atobe's strange behavior that day, but all were left wondering why their buchou looked like he was going to cry.

Jiroh knew but offered no explanation. Unlike Oshitari, he would never betray Atobe. He just wished Atobe would use his Insight on Jiroh for a change, for then he would realize he had been chasing the wrong Hyoutei regular.

Atobe had only started hooking up with Oshitari because he had thought the tensai was the one who left him the letter. The letter…Jiroh could still remember writing the words painstakingly deliberate, trying hard to figure out how best to let his captain know about his feelings but also not give too much away.

Dear Keigo,  
We are not strangers,  
You and I.  
You know the dangers,  
Of learning to fly.  
You know caution well,  
But I'm willing to chance  
Because from the time I fell  
All I wanted was a little romance.  
I am not one of your fan girls;  
I'm not trying to score.  
You make my thoughts whirl,  
Please, claim me as yours.  
- Your secret admirer


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately, Atobe had wrongly concluded that Oshitari was the one who had sent him the letter. Jiroh could remember all too clearly the days spend anxiously waiting to see if Atobe would realize that it was he who'd sent to letter. He could also remember the fateful day when Atobe called Oshitari back after dismissing the rest of the team. Jiroh hadn't stayed around long enough to see what happened next. He knew Oshitari wouldn't refuse Atobe's advances; he was Atobe Keigo and no one could resist him.

Jiroh waited, feigning sleep as Mukahi and Oshitari finished their final lap. He sat up when they came closer.

"Hey, Mukahi, Oshitari. Can I talk to you guys for a moment?" Jiroh asked just as they were about to pass him.

They stopped, mystified at the use of their last names. "Jiroh. You're actually awake. What a surprise."

"Yeah, whatever. Look, just get water and then come back." Jiroh waited as the two exchanged raised eyebrows but did as he said. They came back and sat on the bench beside him.

"I'll keep this short and brief. I know you guys won't after what happened today, but I swear, if I ever see you guys making out in front of Atobe again: I'll never forgive you."

Oshitari looked interested. Mukahi's mouth fell open before he quickly closed it, only to open it once more to splutter, "Why are you yelling at me? Atobe's the one who's cheating with my boyfriend!"

"Oh, so you do know. How interesting. I never expected such calculation from you, Mukahi. Is that what that was about then? To show Keigo who Oshitari belongs to? Damnit Mukahi! Keigo knows already; he was never going to make Oshitari choose."

Mukahi laughed. "Yeah, right. Do you really believe that, Jiroh? Keigo's selfish and self centered. He's doesn't share. He doesn't have to. He's an Atobe. Don't you get sick of it? I just wanted to show him what was mine."

"You sound like Shishido. And don't call him by his first name," muttered Jiroh, eyes unnaturally bright. "You don't give Keigo nearly enough credit. Yes, he's selfish, I agree. But he's not our captain because he's stupid. He knows Oshitari would choose you in an instant. That's why he would never ask."

Mukahi nodded like it made sense, which it did in away. But…"What I want to know is why Atobe is so into Yuushi. No offense," Mukahi offered quickly at Oshitari's expression.

"I know why, but I want to know if Oshitari does," was all Jiroh said.

Mukahi and Jiroh looked at Oshitari, who might have gulped if he'd been a lesser person. After a few seconds of torturous silence, Oshitari supplied dully, "It's because the idiot thinks I wrote him a love letter."

"Did you ever tell him that you didn't write it?" Jiroh asked immediately, eyes narrowing. Oshitari looked away. "No way." He couldn't believe it. "You didn't, did you? You," Jiroh could hardly speak for rage. "Bastard," he finally hissed.

Oshitari looked guilty. Mukahi looked at first confused and then incredulous. "Yuushi! What-I don't understand-"

"No!" Oshitari let out, throwing up his hands in anguish. "It's you guys who don't understand."

Mukahi looked too stunned to speak but it was okay because at that moment Jiroh spoke for both of them.

"Then, please, enlighten us," Jiroh said acidly.

Oshitari looked at the red head with concern for his entire body was shaking slightly. "I know what I did was wrong, what I'm doing is wrong," he amended at the glares sent his way. "But really, you have no idea what it's like to have Atobe Keigo be interested in you."

Oshitari looked lost for words. He knew he had better find some quick because clearly the other two were not going to let the matter rest. Sighing, he continued, "When he's with you…It's…you feel like you're on top of the world. You know how he's intense on the court? When he's against a talented opponent? Just imagine all that focus and fire pointed right at you…" Oshitari trailed off, eyes downcast. "It's incredible."

"No, Oshitari," Jiroh stated coldly. "I _don't_ know what it feels like."

Understanding dawned on Oshitari's face as he turned to look Jiroh straight in the eye. "Oh, I see. You're the one who wrote him that letter."

Jiroh didn't answer him, only nodded once.

"Gakuto?"

Jiroh turned and felt immediate concern for the red head who was shaking slightly. "Hey, Mukahi, are you okay?"

But Mukahi ignored Jiroh and looked directly at Oshitari, who found himself unable to look away. In a slightly hoarse tone, Mukahi ground out, "Yuushi, I'll admit what I did was wrong. I hurt Atobe deliberately out of anger. But you, Yuushi, what you did was so much worse…I can't see you as the same person anymore…"

"No, Gakuto, listen…I'm not done. Being with Atobe was surreal, but it was also hard. He didn't let his guard down around me; he wouldn't let me in. He would laugh at my jokes but I don't think I've ever heard something more fake. I've learned my lesson. I'm done with Atobe. Really. I was going to end it with Atobe after practice."

Mukahi nodded and like Jiroh, didn't say anything.

"You have nothing to worry about, Gakuto. I ended it with Yuushi right before practice started. Why do you think he let you kiss him, hmm?" came a slightly miffed but oh so familiar voice. Everyone jumped.

"Keigo…"

"Please don't ask me how long I've been here. Long enough, Yuushi, long enough." Atobe Keigo came into view, looking refreshed from his shower earlier. He was smirking, which was normal, but something seemed off. His eyes normally clear eyes looked a little dull as he looked over his doubles 2 players. "Don't worry, I'm not going to suspend you from the team. I know how to keep my personal matters off the court. It's a lesson you both would do well to learn."

"Yes, Captain."

"Excellent. You've finished your laps, I see. You're dismissed. Jiroh, I want to talk to you."

They left without a word and didn't glance backwards nor were they tempted. They didn't feel safe until they had reached Oshitari's house. It was a silent agreement that neither wanted to be alone, besides they had a lot to talk about.

Oshitari became a little concerned when Mukahi still refused to look at him. He cleared his throat. "Both you and Jiroh were wrong. He did make me choose. He said, 'It's me or Gakuto, Yuushi. I won't stand for second best.' And I chose you. And surprisingly, he let me go."

"Okay," was all Mukahi said. They embraced for a long moment before Mukahi pulled back, not quite breaking the contact. "But, yeah, I really think we should avoid Atobe for a while. He's quite scary when he's mad. It's worse when he doesn't yell- though, I've never seen him yell before either…What a strange guy." Mukahi shuddered.

Oshitari was curiously silent for a moment. He had, indeed, seen Atobe yell at someone before. But, because he cared for his well being and knew he was already on Atobe's list of people he'd have to bring down a notch, he decided not to risk it. The very best he could hope for was that Atobe would settle for beating him in front of the tennis team. This was not something he looked forward to, of course, but Atobe Keigo ruled the school and could very well make his life hell…In light of that, a little humbling game seemed like a piece of cake. Oshitari shuddered, he would not want to be in Jiroh's position right now. He felt for the guy, he really did. Talking to Atobe when he was mad was never a pleasant task.


	3. Chapter 3

Little did he know Atobe and Jiroh weren't exactly talking as their mouths were getting to know each other very well in Atobe's bedroom. The trip there had been spent in silence. Jiroh had no idea that once he was upstairs he would be pushed against the doorframe and kissed within an inch of his life. Jiroh started to protest, rather weakly, when Atobe began to leave marks that would be rather noticeable the next day.

"Well, Jiroh, what did you expect? You wanted me to claim you, and that's what I'm doing," Atone said as though this made perfect sense. All the while divesting Jiroh of his interfering regular's jacket and pants.

"Kei~go-Ah!" moaned Jiroh, panting as Atobe reached down to shove a hand into his boxers.

"Keep saying my name like that I'll show you what it's like to fly…" Atobe drew back for a moment, smirking. "Ore-sama always knew you wrote the letter."

Jiroh's eyes snapped open, unaware of when he had closed them. "Nani?! Then why didn't you say something? Why did you hook up with Oshitari?"

Atobe smiled, not a smirk, but an actual smile. It took Jiroh's breath away. "Because. I wanted to see what you would do. If I meant enough to you."

Jiroh understood at once. "You wanted to know…"he said slowly, "If I was willing to fight for you."

"Yes," said Atobe simply.

It amazed Jiroh how much effort Atobe put into ensuring his own protection. He put everyone, even those he loved, especially those he loved, through millions of tests. Jiroh had never wanted anything more than to pass all of Atobe's tests. He wanted to know what on the other side. He knew it'd be worth it.

But that still didn't answer everything. "Keigo, why did you stay with Oshitari. Why did you really stay?" He was afraid of the answer, but he was sure he had to know if he to get through to Atobe, if there was to truly be nothing between them.

"I did end up falling a little bit in love with Oshitari," Atobe admitted, but he didn't look ashamed. "But, I'm not the only one who didn't let his guard down. Oshitari was wary of me the entire time, sure I had some motivation for being with him. He doesn't see me; he can't accept the fact that maybe, just maybe, I might have no alternative motive, no other agenda," Atobe's voice wavered a little on the end.

Jiroh didn't know what he could do except love Atobe Keigo for all he was worth. He just hoped that was enough.

For now, though, Atobe looked so, for want of a better word, kissable… This time it was Jiroh who initiated the kiss. Not to be outdone, Keigo kissed him back with a ferocity that boarded on desperation.

Jiroh was feeling overwhelmed. That it was Ato-no-Keigo touching him, kissing him, marking him, sent his furiously beating heart slamming into his ribcage. He arched his back as he felt Keigo's too hot fingers trail patterns over his arms. That it was Keigo whose eyes were gleaming with something more than lust and akin to a feeling that might just be…Before Jiroh could complete the thought, Keigo invaded his mouth with his tongue and his slightly calloused hand rubbed the top of his cock, the combination of which promptly made Jiroh forget whatever else he might have thought.

He didn't even notice as he was pushed onto the bed, all he could concentrate on was the color of Keigo's eyes. They were a stormy blue and Jiroh had never seen such a beautiful color.

Or such man, Jiroh mused as he watched with baited breath as Keigo began to unfasten his shirt, button by button in a mock attempt at a strip tease. Growing frustrated, Jiroh sat up from the bed, eager to help Keigo undress. His hands fumbled with Keigo's buckle and it took twice as long as it should have because he made the mistake of looking into Keigo's eyes and couldn't stop staring.

Keigo's shirt was off and Jiroh was sure he'd never looked like that in the locker rooms. Okay, to be fair he hadn't looked that closely, though not for lack of trying. Jiroh had just thought Keigo was unusually modest about changing but apparently not so, and why should he be? Keigo was, in a word, breathtaking. Gorgeous. Stunning. The most beautiful work of art Jiroh's eyes had ever laid eyes on. And he was all for Jiroh's perusal.

So maybe he would forgive Oshitari for giving into Keigo. Maybe. But probably not, seeing as if Oshitari hadn't just owned up in the first place, Keigo could've been his a lot sooner. Wait. Did he really just think that? Yes…But Keigo was…

Jiroh stopped what he was doing, stopped responding to Keigo's touches. He frowned. Atobe Keigo was dangerous. Just one taste of him and Jiroh was already addicted. He would have to be careful.

"Jiroh? Is something wrong?"

Jiroh shook his head. The worry and apprehension in the voice that was usually brimming with confidence hurt Jiroh's heart in more ways that he could ever have imagined.

Atobe Keigo was not an object to be used or possessed. He was a human being, granted a beautiful god-like one, but still, he was human. He was only seventeen, only the captain of his tennis team. Only the man he loved. And that was the difference between him and everyone else who wanted Keigo. He loved Atobe Keigo and was going to make sure the other man knew it.

With that goal in mind, he looked up at Keigo through his lashes. "Yeah, there's a problem Keigo. I want you so much it hurts," he murmured softly.

Jiroh gasped as Atobe entered him. It hurt, it burned and Jiroh was sure he was going to die with all the heat.

"Feels good, Jiroh," Atobe groaned.

Jiroh's eyes blinked back tears. He wasn't sure why. He was deliriously happy and Keigo felt so good inside him. They were connected in the most basic and complex way, and Jiroh knew he was ruined. He'd never let Keigo go. No matter how much it might hurt sometimes, physically or emotionally, Keigo would know the meaning of love and loyalty.

"I love you, Kei," he gasped, words tumbling and he panicked and felt so stupid when he felt Keigo freeze above him. His hips were still.

It was too much, Jiroh knew. Too soon. But then Keigo started thrusting again, making Jiroh make embarrassing noises.

At once, Keigo's lips were on his again.

Between kisses, Keigo said in his deep, even voice that resonated through Jiroh and which Jiroh swore was the sole reason people let him talk so much:

"We are not strangers," kiss "You and I," pant "But you know the dangers," moan "Of learning to fly." twist "You know caution well," arch "But I'm willing to chance" groan "Because from the time I fell" smirk "All I wanted was a little romance." whimper "I am not one of your fan girls;" shiver "I'm not trying to score." Undulate "You make my thoughts whirl" soft scream "Please, claim me as yours." Growl followed by prolonged kissing.

Needless to say, the next day Jiroh awoke in Keigo's bed with sore backside, and wrapped up in Keigo's arms.

"Ano, Keigo? I'm not going anywhere, you can loosen your grip on me."  
"Ore-sama knows that. I just wanted to hold you," Atobe opened one gorgeous dark blue eye to gaze at Jiroh.

Jiroh smiled. There was indeed a person beneath Atobe's mask. A person with feelings and insecurities. And he for one couldn't wait to see what was underneath.

Atobe wouldn't say he had fallen in love, yet, with the narcoleptic but he also didn't need his Insight to tell him it was only a matter of time. For now, though, Ore-sama was just pleased he'd found someone new to be intimately awed by his prowess.

~Fin


End file.
